Unsung Heroes
by nehimasgift
Summary: Why should the rest of us be ignored when we can be great additions as well?


SUMMARY:  
A nameless person who is proud to be a Hufflepuff that make Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins only half as good as Hufflepuffs are.

**Nameless Pride**

Disclaimer: Alas! All familiar things belong to the Goddess of Writing herself, J.K Rowling, so don't sue me.

* * *

_Smile. _

Meekly wave.

Smile again.

Is that all we can show them?

vvvvvv

_Looked over. _

Passed up.

Blissfully ignorant.

Is that all they see in us?

vvvvvv

_Innocent. _

Weak.

Naive.

Is that all they can say about us?

vvvvvv

**_Just. _**

Loyal.

Cunning.

Brave.

Intelligent.

This is who we truly are.

* * *

We are not pushovers. We thrive, succeed, and grow just like anyone else, regardless of our blood, of our house, of our labels. We make extraordinary allies but we can also be formidable enemies. We are willing to work hard to achieve our goals and we are loyal enough that we can...will...carry the world on our shoulders. We will carry out our pains, troubles, sufferings, joys, laughters, hopes, and dreams alone when no one will give us a hand. 

We all know what they say, think, and act towards us. We are the scapegoats when they cannot blame each other. It is because they say we are _naive_ that they play with our hearts, minds, emotions, and loyalty. Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and yes even the Gryffindors make fun of us. We are the ones they pick on when they cannot pick on each other. Where is your courage Gryffindors when the Slytherins pick on us for no reason? Where is your intelligence Ravenclaws when a Gryffindor girl has bested you in every subject? Where is your ambition Slytherins when the Ravenclaws triumph over you? Where will all of your houses be when you need support, comfort, and friends who will cheer you up?

Do they think we are so ignorant as to believe that they are superior? Are they that _stupid_ to think we can be deterred? We know the meaning of hard work and the true value of loyalty. We have the patience to accomplish much more than the others ever will. We are the ones who will toil and get things done while the other houses pounce on each other like savages.

We will fight until the end for our family, friends, and classmates. We will never give up nor will we ever betray our friends and family. We are like the badgers who won't lose without a fight, no matter who our opponents are. We will die trying to save others because it is in our nature and because we believe in the greater good. The badgers are sly, smart, brave, and hard working just like we are. We are not average like they all think. We are unique and know how important it is to have those traits within our house.

* * *

_Brave. _

Courageous.

Reckless.

Stubborn twits.

That is how I see the Gryffindors.

vvvvvv

_Cunning. _

Ambitious.

Lazy.

Manipulative gits.

That is how I see the Slytherins.

vvvvvv

_Willing to learn. _

Intelligent.

Head above the clouds.

Anti-socials.

That is how I see the Ravenclaws.

vvvvvv

_Cunning. _

Intelligent.

Brave.

Ignorant.

That is how I see my house

* * *

I am proud to be a Hufflepuff. I will not quit because a Slytherin tells me I am a waste of good magic. I will learn as much as I can alongside with the Ravenclaws. I will be as brave as a Gryffindor when my friends need help. My house may not stand out but I know that we are a family. I can see a mother's love and care radiate from Professor Sprout when we need it. I can see the strength and courage our Badger has when I need encouragement. I can see the loyalty shine through to me from my friends and I can see the intelligence we all possess when we study. As long as I know that I'm a Hufflepuff, who needs to stand out. Who needs to grab attention? I can sympathize for the Boy-Who-Lived because for all he is, he might as well have been with us. I can see his hidden intelligence, his hard work to keep things together, his cunning ways to teach us defense, and his bravery when he brought back one of our own to mourn. 

We may not be famous and we may not be on top but there's more to us than meet the eyes. And yes we can be ignorant but like they say, "Ignorance is bliss."

* * *

A/N: the nameless person can be any hufflepuff you want because i wrote this as i saw it. so far i'm thinking of making this just a one shot but i think i might write one for the other houses as a little four part series. but i'll see…. 


End file.
